Naruto's Legend
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: After beating Sasuke at TVOTE, Naruto brings him back and on the way has dark thoughts about his life, True peace, and Power. Angry at him for hurting their precious Uchiha, The council decided to banish Naruto for three years and recall him back when needed. Not taking it lightly Naruto decideds to leave early and make his own legend. This is Naruto's Legend in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! So here is the rewritten first chapter of Naruto legend. I have decided to make chapters 3 and up a different story while chapter 1 and 2 has it's own. Yeah I'll think that will work.**

**But don't expect so many updates on this one since I'm trying to finish Uzu Hurricane soon. I should be doing that instead of this but whatever. Anyway, let me tell you of the story.**

**1, this will be a strong Naruto, who will turn god in later chapters. **

**2, this will be a harem. That's right. Harem. Of who exactly? I know!**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Haku**

**Konan**

**Tsunade**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mabui**

**Temari**

**Mei**

**Fuu**

**That's it. That's the harem. Might grow, might not. Not sure yet. I'm thinking about adding Mikoto and Kushina but I'm not sure yet. Anyway,**

**3, This story will have a different aspect then the original.**

**I think that's all I have to say, oh yeah and expect some bashing on Konoha. Anyway, lets get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He did it. After all that hard work, he was able keep his promise, but he didn't feel to good about it. Naruto couldn't help but feel as if a storm was brewing, and he was gonna be in the middle of it.

Naruto was walking back to Konoha injured and tired. On his back was his best friend Sasuke Uchiha who was unconscious due to him beating him.

The two just had a big fight at the valley of the end. Naruto was trying to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, who promised to give Sasuke power to kill his older brother, Itachi.

Before Naruto left the village, he made a promise to his crush, Sakura Haruno, to bring back Sasuke for her. It hurt him that he had to do such a thing for her. He doesn't understand why he likes her in the first place.

She was always bashing him. Always hitting him and making fun of him. To her everything he did was wrong. It annoyed him to no end! What did he do to her? Sure he pestered her for dates but that didn't mean she had to hit him all the time? Also it seemed no one cared that she was hitting him. Not even his friends.

Thinking of them made his mind wander to the rookie 9. They weren't good friends either. More like teammates. They also treated him like a dobe. It wasn't his fault! Believe it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is actually pretty smart.

They all made fun of him. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke. The only ones he didn't have a problem with was Lee, Shino and Choji. But he was sure Shino made some logical reference to his stupidity.

Naruto's mind then wandered to his training. His so called sensei Kakashi Hatake didn't teach him crap! He only taught him tree climbing and he barely did that. The only thing that man focused on was Sasuke, his book and teamwork excerises.

Well how did that work out? His team was breaking apart, Sakura was a useless whiny banshee! Sasuke was an arrogant brooding ass! And Naruto, he was weak. So weak. But not as weak as Sakura. But still weak enough to have a Chidori shoved in his lung.

Naruto continued to have dark thoughts, about his life, about everything. But he didn't know he was talking out loud, and someone heard everything Naruto was talking about even if he was half unconscious. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his back and listened to Naruto talk about the many things he hated and the little things he liked, which wasn't much. Sasuke always thought Naruto was just some happy go lucky idiot who didn't know pain. But he was dead wrong.

Naruto knew pain and lonliness more than him, and that saddened Sasuke. The Uchiha thought he was alone, that no one understood him, but he was far from wrong. Naruto understood him, he understood him more than anybody, while Sasuke barely understood Naruto.

Sasuke had a family to start with, Naruto didn't. Naruto grew up on the streets all his life while Sasuke had a family and a home to go too for awhile. Before Sasuke went to sleep a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

It's been two days since Naruto brought back Sasuke and said boy was in training ground 7, standing in front of the middle stump where Kakashi tied him up.

Sasuke still hadn't woke up and Sakura constantly was by his side. She also glared at him whenever she got the chance, blaming him for hurting Sasuke.

His eyes narrowed at the thought. Now that he thought about it, the villagers were more hostile than usual, and his closest people started to doubt him. They didn't say it but he could see it in their eyes.

Naruto hadn't gone in to see any of his teammate for the retrieval mission. Well he did run into Shikamaru but they just said a few words. Nothing much.

From what he heard, Neji, and Choji were in serious condition. Kiba was wide awake but wouldn't be released for another 3 days. Ino visited Choji and Sasuke, She was another who was angry at Naruto for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun so much.

Naruto was barely allowed even into the hospital, he was nearly kicked out but Tsunade was able to come in and save him. But he no longer cared and just walked out.

"Naruto." Said blonde looked behind him to see Kakashi behind him with a worried look. The boy turned back around.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was a little confused by Naruto's cold attitude but spoke anyway.

"The council just had a meeting concerning you. It's about your battle with…" "Sasuke right? What is happening now?" Naruto wondered.

"They have decided to banish you." Kakashi informed after taking a deep breath. Naruto eyes widened and turned fully around at Kakashi. "What?" Naruto growled.

"They have decided to banish you for three years. You are to be forced to return in that time. The reason they're doing this is because they are worried about Kyuubi. The were able to tell you used Kyuubi's chakra on Sasuke, they think it's getting out of control and they want the village to be safe." Kakashi explained.

"What did Tsunade say about this?" Naruto asked. "She…agreed." Kakashi said which shocked Naruto. "Agreed how, Kakashi?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi looked away before speaking.

"She tried her best not to let them do this but the council didn't hear her. You have 4 days to pack your stuff and leave." Kakashi said. Naruto was impassive before nodding.

"Fine." Naruto said and walked off leaving Kakashi alone. The man sighed before looking up to the sky. 'I wonder if I did the right thing?' Kakashi thought before leaving himself.

* * *

CRASH!

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he panted. He just threw his team picture against the wall, breaking it. 'Why? Why can't I just be left alone? Why is everyone against me? I hate them! I hate them all!' Naruto roared inwardly.

Unknown to him Kyuubi was grinning to herself. 'Now it the time, it's perfect! Be grateful of what I'm about to do kit.' Kyuubi thought before closing her eyes and concentrating.

Black chakra started to seep out of the seal entering Naruto's body. The boy stopped what he was doing and fell to the ground on his knee's, gripping his head.

He felt pain all over his body, but what hurt more was his head and his eyes. His eyes were burning while his head wouldn't stop throbbing. Naruto's body was aching, it hurt like hell.

Kyuubi had a diagram of Naruto's body in front of her and watched as his body was being re-furnished. The black chakra she let go was doing it's job, making Naruto more stronger.

'Juubi better have been right about this. The seal should weaken.' Kyuubi thought and let her eyes travel to said seal. The fox then concentrated on Naruto's eyes, they were being pumped with Juubi's Youki and chakra. His coils were expanding as well, being far bigger than a normal Jinchuriki's.

Naruto screamed in pain as he stood and started ruining his apartment. He didn't know what was going on, but his body was hurting so much.

Naruto's head cocked back and his eyes rolled back into his head. The blonde then screamed but no one heard him, or didn't care. The boy fell to his knee's once more and passed out, not to be waken for another day.

Kyuubi smirked to herself. "Chakra fusion, successful." The fox grinned before closing her eyes, and falling to sleep to enter dream land.

* * *

24 hours passed and Naruto groaned. He picked himself up while gripping his head. "Damn what happened? I don't remember." The boy muttered. By memory, he made his way to the bathroom and splashed water in his face.

Naruto grabbed his towel and dried his face and looked at his reflection. After a few seconds of gazing the boy froze and dropped his towel.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY EYES?" Naruto screamed as he examined them. No longer were they a white sclera with sky blue eyes. No. Now they were a pale purple sclera with a ripple pattern of rings with a slitted pupil. Not to mention 3 tomoes surrounding the slit and on the rings.

Naruto then checked the rest of him and saw he had some black hair in his blonde spikes. His whisker marks were thinner and less noticeable. Last he was no longer the short kid people knew him for. He went from 4/9 to 5'6. His vision was more clear than usual.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked. 'Like it? I thought you could have used some adjustments.' Kyuubi smirked. 'Wait you did this? Why?' Naruto demanded.

'I refuse for my container to so weak and feeble. It gives me a bad name. So I think you should thank me mortal.' Kyuubi huffed. Naruto blinked.

'You're kidding right? I like my old…' 'Don't you bother lying to me! I know what you wanted. So I gave it to you. Be grateful!' Kyuubi growled. 'Whatever. Now what about my eyes? I didn't ask for that!' Naruto stated.

'You should also be grateful for that. You kit, now have a Doujutsu. The legendary eye of the Juubi. The Sharingan and Rinnegan combined. I call it, Juubi.' Kyuubi informed.

'Ten-tails?' Naruto asked. 'Yes. The Juubi was the very first Biju. Said only to be a myth, wrong. But I don't feel like telling you now. You have some errands to run.' Kyuubi informed.

'Errands? Like what?' Naruto wondered. 'First and foremost, new clothes. Then you need weapons and such. You will be leaving tonight, instead of the deadline. We don't need those fools putting any seals on you.' Kyuubi informed.

'Why should I listen to you? You've been a burden all my life.' Naruto growled. Unknown to him Kyuubi flinched and was hurt but spoke anyway.

'Because I said so! Who do you think is gonna train you while you are banished? Oh yeah that's right, ME! So do what I say whelp!' Kyuubi growled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Fine. But I probably won't have enough money for all that stuff.' Naruto informed. Kyuubi was silent, knowing he was right. So she did the next best thing.

'Fine. I know what clothes you should wear. Be grateful.' Kyuubi muttered. Naruto watched as red chakra started to seep out of him and wrap around him. Before he knew it he was in a different set of clothes.

He wore black Anbu style shoes with Black Shinobi pants. Around his waist was a black cloth that went down to his knee's and a crimson belt like rope tied around him fully. Last was a crimson high collared sleeves shirt with a fishnet tank top underneath.

For accessories he wore black wrist warmers, Black Shingaurds, and a necklace. The necklace was similar to Tsunade's except the crystal was red.

"Whoa, I look pretty bad ass!" Naruto grinned. Kyuubi nodded, gazing at his biceps. 'I nearly forgot.' Kyuubi thought. Suddenly on the back of Naruto's shirt a black Uzumaki swirl appeared.

'Finished. Now what are we gonna do for weapons?' Kyuubi thought before asking. 'Kit! How many Shuriken and Kunai do you have?' Kyuubi demanded.

Naruto checked his supplies and answered. "A lot. I have 500 Shuriken and 550 Kunai. I also have 6 feet of Ninja wire, 20 explosive tags and 5 smoke bombs." Naruto answered.

'That is more than enough, but you are gonna have to restock soon. Fine, I guess you won't have to run those errands after all. But I want you to go to the library and find some books.' Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded and left his ruined apartment, not bothering to lock to door.

On his way to the library Naruto noted how the villagers were giving him strange looks. It was mostly confusion. He also caught some women blushing at him but he didn't know why nor did he even care.

The blonde entered the library and asked Kyuubi what he was looking for. 'I want you to find a book on, the biju and Rikudou sennin.' Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded and looked around.

After about an hour he was getting irritated as was Kyuubi. They found a book on the Bijuu, but they couldn't find anything on the Rikudou sennin.

'This is hopless!' Naruto growled waving his arm around and accidently hit a shelf. "Ow!" Naruto grumbled noticing how a book fell. Naruto picked up and examined it.

It looked old and beaten, the pages were yellow and kind of hard but still able to flip pages. Naruto blew off the collected dust and read the title.

"Rikudou Sennin. Is this it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked himself quietly. 'Yeah kit, that's the book. I'm sure of it. I can feel the spiritual power radiating off it.' Kyuubi answered.

Naruto nodded and opened the book. He found himself captivated by the contents of the book. It explained about the sage of six paths who created ninjutsu and was known as the founder of the ninja world.

That wasn't what caught his attention, it was also mentioned that the man was said to have possessed purple eyes with rings in them known as the Rinnegan.

It was said to be the most powerful Doujutsu ever known that could allow the user to master all 6 forms of chakra and so much more.

'You really did give me the Rinnegan! But what about the tomoe's How do you explain that?' Naruto asked.

'Like I said before, The Juubi had both Rinnegan and Sharingan. The point of you getting the Biju book is so you can learn about all of us. Head to you're trashy apartment or somewhere where you won't be disturbed and read both books.' Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto nodded, checked both books out and booked. He didn't bother going back to his apartment so he went to the next best place that always let him clear his head. The Hokage monument.

The boy sat on the fourth's head and opened the book about the 9 biju. He read the introduction which bored him and Kyuubi, but read it nonetheless.

After the Introduction he sighed in relief and turned the page to be greeted with a picture of a fairly lifelike drawing of a large, distended yellow tanuki, ugly, blue veins coursing through the creature's entire body.

It was drawn standing in a forest, it's wide mouth opened in an expression of drunken glee. Several trees were being crushed underneath the creature's massive body weight. There was a caption with a title at the bottom of the page, one that read "Ichibi".

Naruto remembered his battle with the beast and hoped he didn't have to fight it again, it was crazy. After reading about the 1 tailed Biju, Naruto kept reading, going through each of the Biju.

Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, the last was Kyuubi. Naruto finished the book and closed it. 'Man that was the most reading I've ever done in a day. Oh well time to move on.' Naruto thought, setting the book aside and grabbed the old beaten looking book.

Naruto looked up and noticed the sun was about to set. Not caring, he turned his attention to his book. Naruto was so entranced by the book, it was unreal. He learned what caused people to have darkness in their hearts, even the purest of ones soul had darkness.

He came to the conclusion, Everybody has Darkness.

"_The immortal soul is written in a storm of blood as the truth unravels once again. Seduced by the taint of darkness the power surging in his heart is born of pain. _

_The darkness that rained upon his life will be reborn from his wrath, destroying all in its path. As the world goes black, the glow of his eyes will shine eternally. _

_They witnessed the rebirth of life and delivered the retribution of death…blinded by pain and suffering, but awakened to the true nature of the world_." Naruto read aloud quietly.

'This is some deep shit.' Kyuubi muttered. Naruto nodded, agreeing with her. Naruto then began reading the last chapter and was a bit surprised at what he read.

"_The Sage of Six Paths was a real person despite what the teachings of modern day shinobi would claim. His feats were so extraordinary that many assumed them to be tall tales and fables. _

_According to legend, he was the only known person to wield the Rinnegan, a Doujutsu descendant from a bloodline that was believed to be from the gods themselves. _

_He also was the Jinchuriki of the mighty ten tails. The mythic powers of the beast may seem impossible to the scholars of today to comprehend. _

_But in ancient times of the first pre-historic shinobi clans, feared the Beast and it was worshipped. The Sage of Six Paths eventually sealed the monster within himself with the mighty power of his Rinnegan_." Naruto read and blinked.

'Wow and I thought you were bad. The Juubi is pretty badass.' Naruto muttered inwardly making Kyuubi roll her eyes. 'It isn't that special.' She muttered. Naruto turned to the epilogue and read some more.

"_The Sage of Six Paths vanished from the ninja world after having many children and was never seen again. Legends say the ten tails eventually consumed him and he split it into nine parts before his death. Some cultist worshippers of the ancient beast claim that one day the ten tails would return. _

_None know how true the legend is, but it has been noted that the Uchiha and Senju clans are claimed to be descendants from the Sage's bloodline, as well as the Senju's sister clan the Uzumaki_." Naruto eyes widened.

'What the hell? I have my own clan?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded but Naruto couldn't see. 'You do kit, but the village doesn't exist and there is only a handful of Uzumaki in the world. All three of my containers were Uzumaki.' Kyuubi informed.

'Really who were they?' Naruto asked. 'My first was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Mito Uzumaki. My second was The Red death of Konoha, Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto eyes were wide eyed. 'I see.' Naruto thought before standing up and stretching his body. 'Well then, when I have the time you will tell me everything you know about my parents. From their favorite color to their DNA signature. Understand?' Naruto ordered.

'Who the fuck are you to order me? I will tell you…' 'Shut up Kyuubi! You will tell me about my mother and father! Understand?' Naruto growled. Kyuubi shut her mouth. 'Yes.' She said. Naruto nodded.

'Good. Now I'm going home and going to come into the seal so you can tell me about my eyes.' Naruto said before jumping off the mountain and headed for home.

* * *

The next afternoon found Naruto walking to Sasuke's room in the hospital. He heard Sasuke was in stable condition after Tsunade saved his life. He walked in the room to be greeted by mix feelings from the group.

Tsunade and Shizune offered him warm greetings after they figured out that it was Naruto who was not wearing his orange jumpsuit. The elders along with Sakura glared at him.

Before Naruto came he stopped the chakra from pumping into his eyes. Now they were just blue with a black slit in the middle.

"Tell me, what brings the criminal back to the crime scene? I hope not to cause another 'accident.'" Danzo said in his smug self assured attitude. Naruto glanced at the old man with a cold stare.

"I suggest you shut up old man before I put YOU intensive care." Naruto warned. Tsunade was surprised by Naruto's attitude. She knew he must be still upset about being banished but this was not helping, and Danzo decided to comment.

"Your further outbursts will only…" "Didn't I say shut up? I don't care about my so called 'peers' I being banished anyway. Shut the fuck up now. Before I shove that cane up your candy ass!" Naruto glared.

Now everyone was appalled by Naruto's attitude. "Okay I want everyone besides Naruto out! Including you Sakura." Tsunade said stopping Sakura from protesting. The girl glared at Naruto who flexed making her flinch.

The elders walked out giving Naruto a glare also. Naruto scoffed at them and looked towards Tsunade. "What?" He asked.

"What is going on with you? I know you must be upset about being banished but…"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? I'm furious! I brought Sasuke back by force and yet I'm being treated as if I left! Do they all think talking to him would bring him back?

Sasuke doesn't listen with words! He listens when someone is pounding in his face with their fist! Why am I being banished for completing a mission?" Naruto screamed at her.

Tsunade was silent. "You can't do anything about this, can you?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head. Naruto snorted in annoyance. "Please come back." Tsunade begged. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Please, please come back." Tsunade begged. Naruto stared at her for a long time before putting his hand in his pocket and pulled out her necklace. He took her hand, opened it and set the necklace then closed her hand.

Tsunade watched in shock and wide eyes. "Keep it, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said quietly and walked over to Sasuke's bed. He took out his headband and laid it on the dresser.

The blonde then walked towards the door and opened it and looked back towards a teary Tsunade. "Because I'll be back for it." Naruto grinned at her before leaving closing the door.

The blonde sighed before opening his eyes to see Sakura glaring at him. Naruto stared impassively as she spoke.

"Don't come back here loser! I won't let you take Sasuke-kun away from me!" Sakura spat. Naruto glared at her his eyes forming into his EMS Juubi, something Kyuubi told him about the night before.

"I'm sick of your attitude Sakura. Be happy I won't kill you just yet. But…" Naruto walked forward with a evil smirk making her step back in fear, regretting what she said.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" She asked. Naruto snatched her neck and suspended her in the air. Naruto was glad no one was around, so he squeezed her neck harder.

Sakura tried prying his hand off her neck but couldn't and it was hard to breathe. She stared into Naruto's eyes.

'He's gonna kill me! Naruto is gonna kill me!' Sakura thought. Naruto's Juubi EMS was a 4 pointed star in the middle of the pattern of rings. The star started spinning as he glared into Sakura's eyes.

"Tsukoyomi." Naruto whispered. Sakura couldn't find her voice so she could scream so she just set for screaming silently. Her body shook while her eyes rolled back into her head. Naruto's smirk grew larger before he let go of her neck making her fall hard onto the ground, unconscious.

"Pathetic. I hope you die in the next three years." Naruto spat before walking off, leaving the girl. 'That was very good kit, what did you put her in?' Kyuubi asked.

'I put her in my childhood, but much worse. I won't go into details.' Naruto smirked. Kyuubi chuckled darkly, she was enjoying her container lately.

'Alright brat I think it's time for you to make your move. We leave tonight.' Kyuubi informed. Naruto nodded and walked to Ichiraku.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame cheered. Naruto smiled at Ayame. "Hey Nee-chan." Naruto greeted. "Naruto what's going on? We heard you were being banished is that true?" Ayame asked. Naruto nodded.

"But don't worry, I'll be back in three years time!" Naruto grinned. Ayame grinned as Teuchi gave him a bowl. "There ya go Naruto, eat up." Teuchi smiled. "Thanks guys!" Naruto grinned and gobbled down his food.

* * *

Hours passed and now it was time. Naruto was now standing outside out of his apartment looking at it impassively. He was all set. Over his body he wore a full body black cloak with a hood. Underneath he had a backpack full of sealed and unsealed materials.

Naruto turned around and walked down the stairs and headed for the Main gate. As Naruto was walking he was thinking about all the things Konoha has done to him. The boy shook his head, this place was just a bad memory. He was sorta glad he was leaving, it would give him time to clear his head.

The blonde was almost to the gate but stopped when he saw who was in front of it. His impassive face softened slightly as he gazed at the person.

"Is there something you need? Tsunade-chan." Naruto asked. Tsunade stared at him for awhile before speaking. "Promise me. Promise me you will come back." Tsunade pleaded.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Naruto asked. "Baka! You're the whole reason for me coming back here! If you're gone there is no need for me to stay here! Please Naruto! If not Konoha, me!" Tsunade begged.

Naruto was taken back by her plea. 'What the hell is going on here Kyuu?' Naruto demanded. Kyuubi rolled her eyes before answering him. 'Baka, I think Slug-hime here has a crush on you. Pretty creepy if ya ask me.' Kyuubi muttered to herself.

'A crush?' Naruto asked in disbelief. "Tsunade-chan, why do you want me to come back so much? Does this have to do with your feelings for me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade blushed with her eyes wide but shook her head to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't help it. I know it's wrong but ever since you brought me back here, you've been impressing me over and over again.

You have re-lit the fire in my heart, something I thought I would never experience again after Dan died. I know I'm years older than you but, I do have feelings for you. And that's why I want you to come back to me." Tsunade explained.

Naruto was beyond shock but it didn't show on his face. After regaining his thoughts he sighed and walked towards her. She was looking down and away from him. Naruto was happy he at least came to her chin now.

'Kyuubi will you help me?' Naruto asked. 'Whatever kit, just don't take to long. We've already wasted enough time.' Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade-chan." Naruto called. The woman looked at him and was in complete shock when Naruto claimed her lips. Naruto was surprised at how good her lips felt against his. They were soft and smooth and tasted like watermelon, most likely due to her watermelon lipstick.

Tsunade relaxed into the kiss and started kissing him back, wrestling her tongue with his. Naruto won the tongue battle and explored her mouth, making her moan. Even Dan wasn't such a good kisser.

Kyuubi was watching the whole scene before sighing to herself. 'This kit better be grateful. Hell, she better be grateful.' Kyuubi thought before closing her eyes and channeling some of Juubi's chakra into her.

Naruto pulled away and examined Tsunade who was blushing madly. "Tsunade-chan, release your Genjutsu." Naruto ordered softly. The older blonde shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to see me, I look hideous." Tsunade said. "Please Tsu-hime." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade looked away before nodding and deactivated her Genjutsu.

Naruto was a bit surprised when her face started to get younger till she looked like she was 18. She looked away as Naruto stared at her in awe. "I knew you wouldn't like it." She muttered. Naruto brushed a hair away from her eye.

"Tsunade-hime. You're very beautiful, considering you're not some old woman anymore." Naruto smiled. Tsunade was shocked. "What are you talking about brat?" she asked. Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"See for yourself, Tsu-hime. I have no time left. I'll keep in touch with you." Naruto smiled before Kissing her once more and walked off leaving a blushing, happy and confused 18 year old Tsunade.

'Kyuubi how long will that last?' Naruto asked. 'She is now 18 again. But she won't start aging again till you come back. Meaning when you're 16 or so. Now enough! Lets hurry up!' Kyuubi growled. Naruto nodded and left without another word.

Tsunade smiled before turning around in deep thought. 'I know Naruto-kun will return. I know he will. He left early meaning he still a ninja of Konoha till 8'oclock tomorrow night. Meaning I can help him.' Tsunade grinned at her thought before rushing to the Hokage tower in stride.

* * *

The next afternoon Tsunade was in her chair facing the window, gazing at the village. On her desk was a set of scrolls and finished paperwork. She released the Genjutsu that made her look in her thirties to reveal her 18 year old form.

She was very happy and very shocked at what happened to her and concluded Naruto or Kyuubi had something to do with it. Nonetheless she was happy she was young again and not so far away from Naruto's age.

Speaking of which, she planned on having the village know of his heritage while he was away. She's been doing lots of paperwork concerning his Ninja career. He deserved it. And if he didn't want to serve Konoha, oh well. But she would be by his side 100%.

"Tsunade, we have a problem." Koharu and the other elders barged in. Tsunade put back up her Genjutsu much to her ire and turned around to glare at the elders.

"Is there a reason you barged in my office with out permission?" Tsunade glared. The elders froze but Danzo spoke. "Yes! We sent Anbu to check on Uzumaki's progress of packing up and getting out and he is nowhere to be found!" Danzo informed.

"Of course not, I sent him on a 3 year training trip." Tsunade smirked. All their eyes widened before Homura spoke in outrage. "Why would you do that? The boy was to be banished today!" Homura stated.

"Yes and that is all your faults. You should have given him the next day to leave not four. Till Naruto Uzumaki's banishment time he is still a ninja of Konoha, my ninja and I could do whatever I can with him. You must be forgetting that you three are advisors, nothing more. You advise the Hokage, not make decisions for them." Tsunade glared.

"Who has the boy gone to train with? Jiraiya?" Koharu asked. "No. And I don't need to tell you who he's gone with." Tsunade answered. "That is a threat to the village Tsunade. By not telling us who has been sent with young Naruto is an endangerment to our ninja." Danzo said.

"Shut up Danzo! The boy is safe. If you must know he went by himself. Naruto Uzumaki's banishment must have him here and be official. Since he is not here he is not banished. He is a chunin of Konohagakure and much much more." Tsunade smiled.

"What do you mean Tsunade?" Homura asked. "Shizune!" Tsunade called. Shizune came walking in wondering what she wanted. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"I want you to call a full council meeting in one hour. You three leave my office. And next time you barge in here again without permission you are to be give to Ibiki for treason, understand?" Tsunade glared. All three nodded and left.

Tsunade sighed in content and turned back around. 'I hope you will be safe Naruto-kun. Big things are going to happen when you return.' Tsunade thought with a smile.

* * *

Said blonde was making his way out of fire country. 'Where am I to head too Kyuubi?' Naruto asked. 'Well first things first, you need to get stronger and fast. There is somewhere I want you to go, it's just at the border of fire country.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded and continued hopping through tree's. It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto spoke. 'Kyuubi, what am I gonna do for these next 3 years?' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi shrugged and replied. "Don't know kit. Besides training you to not be a weak brat, don't know. I suggest you come up with a goal, something you want to accomplish.' Kyuubi said.

Naruto was quiet before speaking again. 'Domination.' Naruto said. 'Hunh?' Kyuubi asked confused. 'I want world domination. I want my name to be a legend to all, the only way for that is domination. Not to mention, I want to bring the nations together, to be one.' Naruto clarified.

'Why, for peace?' Kyuubi snorted. 'No. There is no such thing. Well there is but not world peace, it's impossible. Everyone is different and has their own sense of peace. One person might think that no war is peace while another who thinks war all the time is peace. From what I've seen and read, humans are born to kill, destroy and rule over each other.' Naruto explained.

'Wow kit. That's some deep shit.' Kyuubi commented. 'I know and it's scaring me. I've never been the one for deep stuff. Also there is no such thing as right and wrong. Nor is there such thing as good and evil, that's part of that black and white mentality.' Naruto said.

Kyuubi was quiet, 'Explain kit.' She ordered. Naruto nodded. 'Tell me, are the villagers and more evil than the way you treated me or them? Is the one who seeks power any less evil than the ones who oppress him? Are servants evil for killing in their masters name?' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi nodded. 'So you're basically saying, Good and evil don't exist, like you said.' Kyuubi stated. Naruto nodded.

'Yes. Good and evil just like peace, right and wrong, are points of view. Konoha thinks themselves as the good guys but to me their wicked power blockers.' Naruto explained.

'Good point. So basically these words are just meaningless, the only one that holds any meaning is…' 'Power. And I intend to get it and use against the nations, make them bend to my will and forge them together under one kage, one nation.' Naruto stated.

Kyuubi nodded. 'To do that you are gonna need not just raw power, but political power as well. You are gonna need someway to make each nation follow you.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto sighed, he didn't think of that. 'Do I really need that? I was just thinking I can just gain power then blow up half of their village and make them bow and serve me.' Naruto said making Kyuubi sweat drop.

'Wow. You just made a whole speech that made real sense then you say some dumb shit like that. Reminds me of Ichibi.' Kyuubi muttered.

'So any idea on how I can gain political power?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed but nodded. 'It will be incredibly hard and difficult. But you must gain the Kage's trust, or at least their secretary. Like Tsunade. With Tsunade on you're side you will be able to rule Konoha. But there is also something you need to do.' Kyuubi said.

'What?' Naruto wondered. 'The Daimyos. I hear there all women.' Kyuubi smirked. 'So what do you want me to do about it?' Naruto asked. 'Baka, bend them to your will, get close to them then Fuck their brains out!' Kyuubi said.

Naruto was so shocked he lost his balance while hopping and nearly fell but he was smart enough to catch a branch. 'Are you crazy? How the hell am I supposed to do that?' Naruto asked.

'I'm just kidding yeesh. You don't need the Daimyo's immediately but you're gonna need them some time. But for now just try and make a name for your self. Make a name, pein or Sennin or Hurricane or…'

'Kyuubi what was my mother's moniker?' Naruto asked. "Red death? Why?' She asked. 'Because mine is either gonna be Crimson death or Juubi.' Naruto smirked. Kyuubi was quiet before grinning.

'You make some great names kid! But you're gonna need a mask or something.' She said. 'Who cares about that now? All that matters is I get strong. Infamy can come later! Lets go!' Naruto grinned.

And so Naruto's legend starts now. Tune back in later to the next chapter to Naruto's Legend!

* * *

**Done! Well there ya go. So I decided The girls above will be in the harem. Kushina might be in it too, not sure yet. But for now those are the girls. Anyway! Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter of Naruto's legend. So lets talk before I start the chapter shall we?**

**First, Naruto will not be Konoha's bitch. They piss him off he will crush it. I'm tired of reading stories where he is super strong, has ill feelings for Konoha but never checks them or wants to be Hokage, NO! That will not be happening in this story.**

**Also The only people worth saving in Konoha for Naruto at this moment is Tsunade and Shizune. He doesn't care about Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke or anyone else. I'm not a Hinata fan so I will try not to bash her, notice I said try. But don't be mad if Naruto is a little harsh to her.**

**Thanks to MadaraRennigan, I have decided to take your advice and call the Doujutsu, Juubigan. I give you full credit for the idea.**

**To Terumi Haruto- I understand your worry as I feel the same for other authors who have awesome stories but don't update for years or so. Sometimes I have writers block but not most of the time. If I have writers block for one story I move to the one that doesn't till it goes away.**

**I have decided to do with Kushina. She will be revived and I'll think about adding her to the harem, which by the way is going to be re-done. See bottom of chapter to find out who is on it and who isn't. For those who want Kushina in the harem, give me a good reason why she should and I'll do it. Maybe.**

**Also there will be a time skip but we are gonna see what is going with Naruto for awhile. Anyway, lets go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been about a day since Naruto left Konoha to create his legend and now he was standing in the middle of a waterfall that covered a cave. But this was no regular waterfall this was a barrier that Kyuubi created to keep out unwanted visitors.

'So fox, what do I do now?' Naruto wondered. 'You need to raise your hand to the waterfall and channel my chakra. Once that happens the water will stop falling allowing you in.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded and raised his hand. He closed his eyes and channeled Kyuubi's chakra into his hand. He touched the cold water making him shiver and watched it change into an Orangish color before turning back to blue.

The blonde watched as the water stopped running allowing him to see the dark cave. Naruto walked inside the cave and felt calm suddenly.

'Fox what's going on?' Naruto demanded. 'Calm down kit. This is one of my dens. Since you're here, you're safe and you feel safe and at home. But you better hurry, because my chakra will run out in about 3 weeks and this place will collapse.' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto nodded as he walked deeper into the cave. He surprisingly found a bed with shelves all around with lots of scrolls inside.

'Kyuubi why is there a bed in here?' Naruto asked. 'Hmm? Oh I used to go into my human form and sleep here when I was close by and beat.' Kyuubi shrugged.

'You have a human form?' Naruto asked with surprise. 'Uh yeah? What do you think I am? Some demon that is always a hulking giant fox? Please, I have much better things to do than be in my fox form. Maybe I'll show you my human form sometime.' Kyuubi smirked.

'Sure. So what's with all these scrolls?' Naruto asked as he looked at the 1 shelf. 'Oh those? Those are scrolls I stole from each village before I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki.' Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded as he found a scroll and picked it up. It had the Iwa symbol on it so Naruto opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the title of this jutsu. The Flying technique.

'Kyuubi humans can fly?' Naruto asked. 'Only a select few. The Tsuchikage's can fly. But they couldn't go too fast since it takes a lot of chakra. But I'm sure you can learn this and be able to fly faster than them.' Kyuubi shrugged.

Naruto was amazed as he put the scroll down and looked for others. The blonde sat down after awhile and took off his bag and went into it to dig something out.

After a couple of seconds he dug out a slip of paper. The blonde channeled chakra into the slip and watched it as it ripped up into five pieces. They all had a different result.

One burst into flames, another turned soggy before disintegrating, the third turned into dust, the fourth crumpled up till it was just a very small piece of paper. The last ripped into multiple small pieces of paper.

'That was…interesting. What does it mean though?' Naruto asked. 'Baka, it means that you have a very strong affinity for every element. I bet it's due to your Juubigan.' Kyuubi guessed.

'Juubigan?' Naruto asked. 'Yeah, Ten tailed beast's eye. It seems fitting.' Kyuubi stated. Naruto shrugged.

'Okay so I have all the elements. But how do I train to use them?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi smirked. 'Well I'm no 1000 year old beast for nothing. Since I have a human form I was able to pick up on stuff like this.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded before sitting down and entering the seal so he was facing Kyuubi.

"Alright kit. The first thing I should tell you about is your shadow clone jutsu. For some reason Kakashi, Jiraiya nor Sarutobi told you about the benefit of the Shadow clone jutsu. I would say Tsunade but she got the impression you already knew it." Kyuubi informed.

Naruto paid close attention but was pissed off that the three males didn't tell him but it was all on the past. He would show all of them his power.

"The benefit is that Shadow clones have the ability to transfer information to the original. For example, if you and the Uchiha boy created a shadow clone each, and had them go somewhere far away where you couldn't see them play paper rock scissors, and your clone won and both dispelled, you would know that your clone won. Understand?" Kyuubi asked.

"So, memory feedback?" Naruto asked. "Exactly. With this in mind you can use hundreds of shadow clones to boost up learing a jutsu that would take you a month in two weeks." Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded his head, grateful for the information. "Now that I have told you this, lets move on to learning your strongest elements. Wind and Water. Both dangerous elements." Kyuubi stated.

"Really how so?" Naruto asked. "Well the Nidaime Hokage had a very strong affinity to water, but nothing like you. The Nidaime was so talented with this element he was able to create water from the air. You on the other hand can take it to a whole new level." Kyuubi grinned.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked. "Every 100 years or so there is a master water user that are called water benders. They are so talented in using the water element they can actually control the water around them. But there is also a way to control your opponent, without touching them. I have only heard there was only two of these people alive." Kyuubi stated.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered. "Blood bending. As we know the human body is 70% water, not to mention blood is also made out of water. By being a master water bender you can actually bend the water inside the human body, hence, bending them to your will. Understand?" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was gob smacked. "Kyuubi, that is totally awesome! Can you possibly do that with the other elements?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes but it is much more difficult. I haven't heard of any humans being able to do such feats. But were getting off track. If you want to learn how to blood bend you must first learn to master the element. But we will start on your most strongest, which is Wind." Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded. "Now listen, this Is what you need to do…"

* * *

**Konoha, Few hours before.**

Tsunade walked to the council room with scrolls in her hands, Shizune behind her. The black haired woman wondered what was going on and why Tsunade seemed so much happier. She summed it up to being able to help Naruto before his banishment.

Tsunade walked into the council room to see that there was a full council meeting indeed. They all stood and bowed to her before sitting down as she sat in her seat.

"Hokage-sama, can you please tell us why you have called us here?" Hiashi asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. It is to discuss Naruto Uzumaki. As I'm sure the elders have already told you, Naruto has already left the village due to me giving him a 3 year training trip." Tsunade informed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? That…boy, needs to be banished not sent on a trip to make him stronger!" A civilian yelled, having others nod in agreement.

Tsunade glared at all of them. "Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of Konohagakure. A solider of the Hokage. The only way you were able to declare banishment of him was because of all of you pricks wanting him out, having majority rules. That's the only reason." Tsunade stated with venom.

"You gave him four days to pack up say goodbyes to any friends he had and leave. But not without giving him seals and such not to spill any information on Konoha or seal his chakra." Tsunade reminded.

"But until his banishment, Naruto Uzumaki is my solider and a ninja of Konoha. That means I can do whatever I want, assign him whatever mission, whatever task, anything. So I took full advantage of it. I sent him on a three year training trip to get stronger and be a better solider for Konoha." Tsunade said.

"But the boy might turn against us!" A civilian yelled.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" Tsunade screamed in rage making everyone shut the hell up.

"ALL of you bastards and bitches tormented him his whole life! What the fuck do you expect him to do? Lay down like a dog and await your orders! He should come back and kill you all for what you have done to him." Tsunade glared at the council as a whole.

"You all wanted to finish what the fourth started right? Well the fourth Hokage wanted Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, his son, the jailer of Kyuubi, to be seen as a hero." Tsunade said, shocking all of the council.

The elders, the shinobi council and the civilian side were in complete astonishment and disbelief.

"Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan." Tsunade informed.

The council was in complete silence. They just realized that, the demon brat was more important than their precious Uchiha. It wasn't possible. But now that they thought about it, Naruto closely resembled the fourth Hokage.

"Naruto's heritage will be announced later today. That way the whole village can know how badly they treated him." Tsunade declared.

"You must bring him back." Danzo spoke. Tsunade glared at him. "Excuse me?" Tsunade asked. "If what you say is true, then Naruto is much more important than we thought. You must…"

"No. I fear that if I cut Naruto's training short to bring him back here, he will release Kyuubi or use it's power to kill us all." Tsunade stated.

"Who is with the boy? Jiraiya-sama?" Inoichi asked. "No. Naruto refused to train under Jiraiya. Naruto is with someone strong and safe. This meeting is adjourned." Tsunade stated and walked out the council room without another word.

When Tsunade announced the news the village was in uproar. No one believed it, only few Shinobi did as they saw the resemblance.

It was then when Tsunade forced the two elders to admit that Naruto's DNA matched up with Minato's is when they believed it, but they still couldn't understand.

Fools.

* * *

**Three weeks later, with Naruto**

Three weeks have passed since Naruto entered Kyuubi's den and he has gotten stronger. The first week however was to start from the beginning.

He had to get a grip on chakra control which was now high chunin level, His speed which was mid chunin level, his strength was increased so it was now high chunin.

The 2nd week was to understand his wind affinity more. Kyuubi had him split a leaf in half. That took two days straight even with a few hundred clones or so. After that he had to stop the flow of a running waterfall. He couldn't use the barrier waterfall since it was well, a barrier.

After four days of training he finally was able to stop the flow with difficulty. So for the rest of that week and some of the third week he trained on stopping the flow faster.

After he did that, Kyuubi taught him how to seal which he took full advantage of. So he was able to seal all the scrolls Kyuubi had stolen and put them into his backpack.

From afar he watched as the cave collapsed on its self. He turned around and walked aimlessly.

'Kyuubi, what else should I do? I still need to master these wind jutsu you had. Also is there a way for me to learn Fuinjutsu? It was really interesting.' Naruto stated.

'So you are interested eh? That's good. It shows you really are an Uzumaki.' Kyuubi stated. 'What do you mean?' Naruto wondered.

'The Uzumaki clan was known for Fuinjutsu, they were masters. They were feared over the elemental nations, so during the second war, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo totally destroyed their village, Uzushiogakure.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto strangely felt angry about that but shook it off. 'I suggest you head to Uzushio, maybe you can find some interesting things there.' Kyuubi shrugged.

'I think I will. Have any idea where I should head?' Naruto questioned. 'Yes, wave country. Go to wave, get a boat and have the captain take you there. It's not to far from there anyway.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded as he walked. 'Wave country hunh? Maybe I can visit Haku-chan and Zabuza.' Naruto thought solemnly. Kyuubi was quiet before speaking.

'You know kit, you can bring them back. You have the power to do so.' Kyuubi informed. 'I do? How?' Naruto asked.

'Your Doujutsu. It's part Rinnegan, which has the power to bring back the dead. It's called Rinne rebirth. You can use that jutsu to bring back anyone from the dead, either for personal reasons or to use them as one of your paths. But I should warn you of something.' Kyuubi stated.

Naruto was silent, waiting to hear. 'The Rinne rebirth is only allowed to bring back those who have been dead for at least an hour. Haku and Zabuza haven't. So bringing them back means you bring them back as your paths. Be careful kit.' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto was silent the whole time. 'I have a better idea.' Naruto smirked. As the blonde walked, it was unknown to him that he was being watched.

A head caught between a venus fly trap rose from the ground behind Naruto and watched him.

'**So it seems the rumors were true.** _We will have to report this to Leader-sama._ **Right. It would be perfect seeing as the boy is all alone. Lets go.**' Zetsu thought before sinking back into the ground.

* * *

It's been two days since Naruto left the den and he was now standing in front of the graves of Haku and Zabuza, both untouched. Zabuza's sword had vines growing around them.

Naruto kneeled and prayed. 'I'm sorry it's been so long since I visited you, Haku-chan, Zabuza-san.' Naruto thought before standing up and taking out a scroll.

He unsealed the scroll and bit his thumb and swiped the blood across the scroll. Suddenly two dead bodies appeared, both common thugs that Naruto killed. He felt no remorse for doing such.

'Say kit, tell me again how do you know this jutsu? Isn't it forbidden or something?' Kyuubi asked.

'Yes it is. But do you remember when I stole the forbidden scroll. Well when I was going through what jutsu to learn I came across this particular and wanted to learn it but didn't have time or dead bodies. It seems My Juubigan is helping me out now.' Naruto explained.

Naruto went through hand signs before clapping his hands. "Forbidden Jutsu: Edo Tensei!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly coffins engulfed the two dead bodies and closed before shaking a bit and sunk back down into the ground.

Next the two coffins popped back up and opened up to reveal Haku and Zabuza. The two stepped out the coffins and looked around till they spotted Naruto.

"What's going on here? Aren't you that Gaki from the bridge?" Zabuza asked. "Naruto-kun." Haku stated. Naruto nodded and smiled at both of them.

"Yes. It's nice to see you two again, Haku-chan, Zabzua-san." Naruto greeted. "What's going on Gaki?" Zabuza asked. "You two are alive again. I used a forbidden jutsu to do it too." Naruto stated.

"Wait a forbidden jutsu? Aren't you with Konoha and why did you bring us back?" Zabuza questioned. Naruto smirked.

"No I'm not with Konoha at the moment. I was to be banished but I left before they could. The reason I brought you back is because you two died before your time. You have two choices.

Go and live your lives and die in some pointless death, or Join my cause. To destroy each nations morals and establish world domination." Naruto glared darkly his Juubigan activating making Zabuza gasp in shock.

"The hell? You have the Rinnegan?" Zabuza demanded. Naruto nodded. "Yes, the Juubigan. A combination of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. So what do you say? Haku-chan, Zabuza, will you join to bring back the true origin of this world?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza grinned evilly. "World Domination hunh? Sounds like my kind of fun. Of course I'll join you, Naruto-sama." Zabuza stated and bowed to Naruto.

Haku was silent before Naruto turned to her. "Your opinion matters as well, Haku-chan. What is your answer?" Naruto asked softly. Haku smiled before she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Of course I'll join you Naruto-kun. I will follow you forever." Haku smiled. Naruto hugged her back as Zabuza smiled at the scene before turning to his cleaver sword and picked it up while brushing off the vines.

"So Naruto-sama, where are we headed?" Zabuza asked as Haku let go of him. "We are headed for whirlpool. Kyuubi says it will be wise to head there. There might be something worth while there." Naruto stated.

Zabuza nodded. "Right now I could be considered a fugitive of Konoha. I don't need them coming after me at the moment. So if you can withhold saying my name, that will be great." Naruto smiled.

"What should we call you then?" Haku asked. Naruto walked over to the hill and looked over the ocean, then to the sky, barely making out the moon.

"Legend says that The Sage of Six paths sealed away the Ten tailed beast in the moon. It also says the seal will give way at any moment and the Juubi will return to cause chaos among the world. I will fulfill that legend, You can call me Juubi." Naruto turned around and smirked darkly at them, his Juubigan blazing.

Both his followers watched as a fourth Tomoe appeared on one of the rings. Kyuubi was surprised by this but smirked. 'It seems he is gaining his powers. It won't be long till the kit has all 9 tomoes and will become Kami.' Kyuubi thought to herself.

"Lets go. We have to find someone to take us to Uzu." Naruto stated as they started walking. Haku was staring at Naruto's back as she walked behind him then asked Zabuza something.

"Zabuza-sama, what were you and Naruto-kun talking about? The Rinnegan?" Haku asked. Zabuza looked at her and nodded before explaining the Doujutsu's origin.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a dark cave nearby there was 9 astral figures reporting in.

"What have you called us here for, Zetsu?" The Leader, Pein demanded.

"I am here to report the rumors of Konoha's Jinchuriki is true. He was to be banished but he left the village on a training trip that Tsunade gave him. He is to return in three years but he is currently alone. Also there is something else." Zetsu informed.

"What is it hmm?" Deidara the mad bomber wondered. "Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze, also the son of Konoha's Red death, Kushina Uzumaki." Zetsu explained making all of their eyes wide.

"Your kidding! The orange wearing Gaki is the son of the Yellow flash?" Kisame asked. Zetsu nodded.

"This information is interesting but changes nothing of our plans. We were to capture both Kyuubi and Ichibi jinchuriki's at the Chunin exams held in Konoha. Kisame, Itachi, you two are close to him so go fetch the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so we can seal him.

If it's true what Zetsu said, then the Jinchuriki should be alone and should not be difficult to capture. The rest of you continue as planned. Dismissed." Pein stated before all of them faded out of existence.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto and his followers were currently to the dock area. Naruto stopped and turned around to look past his companions to look at two individuals that were staring at them from not far away.

'How did they find me so fast? They must have been in the area.' Naruto thought. Haku and Zabuza seemed confused and looked behind them to see two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"It's a good thing we were in the area hunh, Itachi?" Kisame grinned. Itachi nodded. "Yes, then we wouldn't have to walk around aimlessly. Lets snag him and go." Itachi stated.

Kisame nodded as the two walked towards him. "Naruto-sama do you know them?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. Both members of some crazy Organization called Akatsuki. They are after Kyuubi. I don't stand a chance against them at the moment." Naruto admitted angrily.

'Don't worry kit, we will boost up your training in the next three years.' Kyuubi assured. Naruto grunted before stepping up so Haku and Zabuza were behind him and The two Akatsuki members were in front of him.

"Naruto, come with us." Itachi ordered calmly. Naruto glared at Itachi and Kisame. 'Use it. Use the power.' A voice ordered. Naruto looked confused before speaking.

"Like hell I'm not. Lets do this another time as I have somewhere to be." Naruto stated. Kisame grinned before looking up at Zabuza with a raised eye brow.

"Zabuza? Thought you were dead?" Kisame said. "I was." Zabuza smirked. Kisame grunted before he grunted louder in pain as Naruto socked him in the gut and sent a spinning kick to Itachi's jaw.

"Get to the boat and start paddiling." Naruto barked. The two nodded and rushed to a boat and started getting it ready.

Itachi stood back up while Kisame straightened, frowns marring both their faces.

"That was a cheap trick gaki. I'll be glad to have Samehada to shave off a leg or two!" Kisame roared charging at Naruto. Itachi watched closely hoping to figure out a way to trap the boy in a Genjutsu.

'Use it. Say the words!' A voice ordered. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes as she saw Naruto raise his hands subconisoulsy and shout,

"Shinra Tensei!" Kisame eyes widened when he was blasted back by an unknown force. Itachi had a confused look on his face when Naruto pointed a hand at him.

"Bansho tenin!" The Uchiha suddenly was pulled towards Naruto only for the blonde to yell, "Shinra tensei!" sending the man backwards towards Kisame's direction.

Naruto panted before turning around to see Zabuza and Haku were already out in the ocean. The blonde took a deep breath before rushing at the end of the dock and channeled chakra into his feet to jump towards the boat.

Haku watched in awe as Naruto came flying towards them. Zabuza stood and caught Naruto, making the boat rock a bit. The blonde was panting the whole time as Zabuza laid Naruto's head on Haku's lap while he rowed the boat.

But before they got far enough Naruto used some of his chakra to use a jutsu. "Wind Style: Great breakthrough!" Naruto called. Suddenly a very strong burst of wind pushed the boat faster till they couldn't see the dock anymore, meaning they were safe from the two Akatsuki members.

After Naruto regained his strength he sat up and growled. Both of his companions looked at him with confused expressions.

"I don't want that ever to happen again." Naruto stated. "What?" Haku asked. "Running away. It shows that I am weak and a coward. How am I am to make a legend by doing that? I will get stronger and crush my enemies then I will start my plan of domination." Naruto stated darkly.

"Who are your enemies Naruto?" Zabuza asked.

"Orochimaru and his bitch Kabuto. Then I have to take care of Akatsuki. From what I understand, there is 9 Jinchuriki and the Akatsuki is after all of them.

They pair up in two's and are assigned their own Jinchuriki. I want to crush them so they are not in my way. But Orochimaru is first, because that bastard deserves to be dead." Naruto growled.

Haku and Zabuza nodded in agreement. "What are you gonna do after Akatsuki is finished?" Zabuza asked.

"Have the Kages bend to my will or kill them because they are in my way. After they are dead I will take rule over their village and unite them, so I can rule." Naruto stated.

"Zabuza-sama do you know where we are going. We never had a chance to find someone to take us to Uzushio." Haku stated. "Don't worry, Kyuubi can direct us. Were heading in the right direction." Naruto informed.

Zabuza nodded and kept paddling as the group went silent.

* * *

**Konoha hospital**

In The Konoha hospital, Room 314 laid a eye fluttering waking Sasuke Uchiha. His body felt numb and his head was groggy. After he registered was in a hospital, and probably in Konoha, which he grunted in annoyance at, he sat up in his bed and tried recalling the events that lead him here.

He covered his eyes with his head and started thinking. Flashes of the battle with Naruto started appearing. Sasuke remembered transforming and casting a Chidori. After he and Naruto, who was surrounded in some strange red bubbling cloak, jumped at each other ready to clash and finish the battle.

Sasuke recalled his Chidori giving out like Naruto's Rasengan but the blondes Rasengan was shrinking before he his chest, nearing his heart.

After that was when Sasuke blacked out. He barely remembered Naruto picking him up and speaking his thoughts at loud. Sasuke was still to dazed to remember what he was talking about at the moment.

He glanced towards the opening door as he saw a nurse walk in. She was surprised to see him up and spoke.

"I'll be back to get Hokage-sama Sasuke-kun." The nurse stated before running out. Sasuke grunted before simmering in anger. The dobe beat him. HIM! The Uchiha. He was the strongest of their team but yet…

'Wait, where is that pink haired annoyance? I expected her to be sitting by my bedside. Oh well who cares. It's better to not have her here than to have her here.' Sasuke thought right when Tsunade and the three elders walked in.

"Sasuke, it seems you are awake. How do you feel lad?" Homura smiled. "Piss off. You Hokage woman, why am I here?" Sasuke ordered. Tsunade sighed in annoyance but smirked to see Homura was frowning.

"Naruto brought you back here. Your lucky to be alive, Sasuke." Tsunade said. "So it was the dobe. Where is he and that pink haired girl? Not that I care about the latter." Sasuke stated.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto has left the village the day before his banishment and Sakura is in a coma. It's similar to the coma Itachi put you in." Tsunade stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Serves her right. Wait, what do you mean banishment? What did Naruto do?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto nearly killed you, the only loyal last Uchiha to Konoha. He used…" "Danzo!" Tsunade glared making him pause.

"So you banish him?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. "Yes, it was for the good of yours and the villages well being. Even if he is the Yondaime's son." Koharu muttered.

"Yondaime's son?" Sasuke asked in shock. Now that he thought about it, the dobe did look like the late Yondaime Hokage. But right now he didn't care about that.

What he cared about was his friend, No best friend…No not even that, his brother, yeah that's it. His brother was banished because of the stupid council. He was going to yell out when he remembered what Tsunade said.

"Wait did you say left the day before his banishment?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded. "I assigned him to go on a three year training trip. He should be back by then. But we must discuss of your punishment." Tsunade brought up.

Sasuke stared at her. "You are to go without your Sharingan for 6 months, to have Anbu trailing you till you are proven trustful and not allowed to leave the village. Be happy you weren't sent to jail." Tsunade grumbled.

Sasuke grunted before laying down. "If you think Naruto is just going to sit back down and take this from you old farts and your stupid council, your wrong." Sasuke told them before closing his eyes.

The elders frowned at him before leaving with Tsunade on her way. "By the way Sasuke, Naruto left this for you to take care of." Tsunade mentioned. The Uchiha opened an eye to see a Konoha headband on the dresser.

Sasuke nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

**With Naruto**

It's been a day or so since Naruto, Haku and Zabuza had their squabble with Itachi and Kisame and set out for Uzushio.

"Were here." Zabuza stated. Naruto opened his eyes from his nap and stood up to see they were near land, they could water walk there in no time.

After twenty minutes the three walked passed the ruined, rusty and mossy. In the middle of the gate was the Uzushio whirlpool symbol. Naruto felt a little angry that this was the place of his clansmen and it was ruined.

His fists clenched like his jaw as he walked forward, Haku and Zabuza behind him. The three walked down the silent ghostly streets of the fallen village.

Haku and Zabuza kept turning their heads and looking around the ruins. Naruto kept his head straight but glanced to the sides once in awhile.

"Naruto-sama do you know where we are headed?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. That castle. Their might be something there." Naruto answered stoically.

Silence ensued the group who continued on. Naruto could only imagine how lively this place was before it was ruined. Naruto saw images of red headed children running and playing down the streets while the adults smiled and noticed them.

Restaurant stands would be open with their owners trying to lure in customers. Women would be sitting on the empty benches gossiping and laughing away.

And Naruto watched as all these people faded away into dust. The owners of the stands would fade away and their stand would grow old and brittle. The laughing women would fade away as the benches rusted. The playing children would also fade away just like the adults watching them.

Naruto's fist clenched harder, drawing blood, only for the wound to heal itself. Not leaving a single scar or any indication it was there in the first place.

The blonde stopped in front of the massive tall iron rusted door that adorned the Uzumaki symbol.

Naruto's blonde locks were much sharper and were shadowing his eyes. His whisker marks were more darkened and rigid. His canine teeth jutted from his upper lip. His finger nails grew longer and sharper, turning them into claws.

Haku and Zabuza felt a dark evil and cold aura radiate from Naruto. Haku remembered this aura from the bride when she and Naruto fought. It was from anger when she 'killed' his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Naruto-kun.' Haku thought sadly. Said Kyuubified blonde walked forward and pressed his hand against the door.

"Shinra tensei." Naruto uttered lowly, barely a whisper. The door suddenly exploded backward with force. Naruto simply walked in and went left.

Haku and Zabuza were surprised by this but followed their leader anyway.

'Naruto I'm feeling a strong dark presence coming from below of this place. Find it.' Kyuubi ordered. Naruto did as told in silence, also feeling this power. It was calling to him, begging for him to come closer, promising power.

Zabuza noticed his leader was in some kind of trance but thought best not to interrupt. For all he knew, Naruto could be leading them the right way.

Haku started getting confused when they entered some kind office, resembled a kage's office. But she got even more confused when Naruto took off a book from a shelf and said shelf moved out of the way, revealing a dark passage.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. "Lets keep moving." Naruto spoke, his voice even. The two nodded as Naruto walked inside. The blondes two followers noticed they were walking through a catacombs and were slightly unnerved.

Naruto however ignored all around him as he was being drawn to the mysterious aura. Kyuubi was ready to wake up Naruto if anything went wrong.

His behavior since arriving in Uzu has been peculiar, but she was dying to know what was calling them. Yes, it was not only calling her container, but her as well.

Naruto suddenly stopped in a large room with Haku and Zabuza right behind them, both their eyes wide.

Around them were shelves and shelves of different colored books and scrolls. But what caught their attention was the very thing pressed against the wall which was at the end of the room.

There was a statue, a statue with only a piece of a beings upper body. The head, the torso and some of its large broad shoulders that looked like shoulder pads.

The head was wide but it was due to the side of the face. The face looked like some kind of skeleton sorta, the teeth were clenched and the eyes were dark and hollow. The sides and top of the head was like a pharaohs hat on cartoons.

The chin was pointy and had some kind of blue tongue sorta, they couldn't really explain it. The chest was wide and broad not to mention very muscular, however it had strange golden markings on it, almost like trims. In the middle was necklace of some sort. A diamond with 4 extra points almost.

In front of the statue was a pedestal, right behind the pedestal was some sort of hilt, A chokuto hilt to be precise but a little bigger hilt than normal.

Anyway back to the pedestal, on the pedestal was a black book on the cover was a green diamond that looked exactly like the one on the statues chest except in a circle with weird symbols written within the lines of the circle.

Naruto stepped forward till he was at the pedestal and put his palm on the book. His eyes widened along with everyone elses when the diamond necklace on the statue glowed which made the statues eyes glow a menacing red.

"**So you have come, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It is nice to meet you after so long, Master.**" A rough rumbling voice boomed in the cave.

Haku and Zabuza were a bit afraid, wondering what was going on. Naruto on the other hand was interested in the master part.

"Master? Who are you, and how do you know me?" Naruto asked. It was quiet for awhile before the voice spoke.

"**I know you because I was told I would be unchained by someone who has opened their eyes to the truth. The truth that there is no such thing as peace, only power. I am Exodia, the forbidden one or the Dark master. But others know me as the Demon king.**" Exodia explained.

'EXODIA? BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS A LEGNED!' Kyuubi roared in fear.

"**I am no legend, Kyuubi No Yoko. I was sealed by the gods from above to be released and help the one who sees the truth, Which is you, Lord Naruto.**" Exodia stated.

"The one who sees the truth. So I'm guessing it was you who spoke to me when I fought Itachi and fishface." Naruto mentioned.

"**Yes. I am in everyone but no one can hear me. Those who hear me are the ones who see the truth and there are only few of them. But you are the one who is destined to be my master. Release me Naruto-sama, so I may serve you.**" Exodia pleaded.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked. 'ARE YOU INSANE? This is Exodia the forbidden one! Even old man Rikoudo was afraid shitless of this guy! He is legend! He is mostly likely even more powerful than the Juubi!' Kyuubi screamed at her container.

"**I am more powerful than Juubi. I created it. But I do not have the power anymore to wipe it off, we may be equals at best. But I know someone who can defeat Juubi if it is ever released. You, Naruto-sama.**" Exodia informed.

"Legend eh? I like that. Tell me Exodia, can you help me create my own legend? To help me dominate this world?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes Naruto-sama. I have the power to train you into accomplishing your dreams. Yours as well Kyuubi. To be free and never be sealed again. But this can only be done if you release me.**" Exodia reminded.

To say Kyuubi wasn't tempted was like saying Tsunade wasn't a major drunk or Jiraiya wasn't a super pervert, hell! Or even Orochimaru was a pedophile who loved touching little boys.

But she had a bad feeling. As if she was going to be in real pain. But if it was her freedom, she would do it.

Haku and Zabuza were more than confused, wondering what was going on. They saw Naruto take a deep breath before asking.

"Tell me how to release you, Exodia." Naruto ordered.

"**First Naruto-sama you must find 5 cards. Each card is hidden somewhere in this room but gives off a strange chakra signature unlike these books and scrolls. On each card is a picture of one of my body parts. Right and left arm, Head, and Right and left Leg.**" Exodia explained.

Naruto nodded and activated his Juubigan. The blonde looked around Exodia's tomb till he spotted several small chakra signatures that were off from the rest.

Creating Five Kage bushin, he sent them to look for the cards. The clones easily found the cards and inspected them while walking over to their boss.

Like Exodia said, each card had a body part on it. They handed Naruto the cards who looked at them impassively before speaking.

"Now what?" Naruto wondered. "**Open the book to the middle. There should be Orichalcos seal. Once you have done that set the cards down and arrange them to the right places. After grab my sword and pull me out while pushing chakra into it. That way I am the only one you can command.**" Exodia informed.

Naruto nodded as he opened the book to the middle where two whole pages was adorned with the strange 6 pointed diamond seal in a circle. Kyuubi watched with bated breath.

Naruto set the head down a bit high. Next he laid the right arm on the right side of the head card, connecting it with the shoulder. After, he did the same with the left arm. Lastly he put the right leg on under the right side of the head card and the left leg under the left side of the head.

Naruto then reached over to the Chokuto handle and noticed that the hilt was chained up. The blonde gripped tight with both hands and channeled chakra into the blade. Kyuubi also helped although a bit hesitant.

Zabuza and Haku watched their leader struggle to pull out the sword. Later did they notice the floor started to glow. They realized that the floor was glowing light green and the seal was the Orichalcos seal. The whole floor was the seal.

"Naruto-sama!" Haku screamed. Naruto looked behind him to see what got his companions so frazzled and looked up to Exodia's statue. To see the necklace was glowing and the seal was small and on Exodia's forehead glowing brightly.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Naruto roared in anger. "**I did no such thing Naruto-sama. I am being released as is Kyuubi.**" Exodia replied.

Said vixen was screaming in agonizing pain. The seal of Orichalcos was glowing brightly on her forehead and eyes. Haku and Zabuza fell on their knee's screaming in pain also, gripping their heads as the seal was also glowing brightly on their foreheads.

"What is happening to them?" Naruto demanded, still trying to pull out the sword. "**Their hidden powers are being released Naruto-sama. As is yours.**" Exodia mentioned.

Naruto was grunting in pain, the seal appeared on his forehead as well. The boy screamed in pain as his Juubigan was forcefully activated. His eyes started bleeding, the four pointed star transformed to the Orichalcos diamond, His Eternal Mangekyou Juubigan.

With one last pull and chakra push, Naruto pulled out Exodia's sword. Right before the humans and Vixen exploded with power, the room engulfed in a bright green light.

* * *

**Three years later**

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth." Jiraiya muttered as he gave his report on Naruto's whereabouts. Tsunade looked worried and actually kind was worried.

Unknown to all in Konoha, Naruto actually visited her frequently. They would go on dates, however the populace would see just another random couple due to a high level Genjutsu that even Itachi would have a hard time dispelling.

But she hasn't heard or seen anything from her lover in over the past month and it worried her, hence her asking Jiraiya if he found anything.

"Well what happened when you found him the first time?" Tsunade growled. Jiraiya winced before sighing.

"He ditched me. I remember finding him a year after he left and told him to travel with me but he refused saying he had more important business to deal with than going to whorehouses." Jiraiya grumbled.

Tsunade inwardly smirked. "I think he drugged my drink and took off. The truth was I wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure Akatsuki doesn't get him." Jiraiya mentioned which made Tsunade freeze.

'Was Naru-koi captured? I hope not.' Tsunade thought worriedly, though her face was composed and she took a deep breath. "What about this Juubi character? Any info on him?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

Jiraiya turned dead serious before shaking his head. "No. Besides what we and the other nations already know about him, Nothing." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance. She of course knew Naruto was Juubi but that was all she knew, for now she hoped. Tsunade would love to think Naruto trusted her absolutely with out question but she could see in his eyes he had doubts, like he was on guard but he wasn't on guard if that made any sense.

Her eyes snapped to knocking door and gave a firm enter. The door opened to reveal Shikamaru and Temari walking inside.

Shikamaru wore a jonin style outfit with his own little twist but he was still a chunin. Temari wore a black battle dress, a red sash and her fan attached to her back.

"Sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama but we have just gotten some rather…interesting and untroublesome news." Shikamaru said with a small smile. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked confused and glanced at Temari who had a slight blush on her face and was looking out the window.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Just as Shikamaru was about to say it, Ino and Hinata barged in out of breath.

"Naruto-kun's back!" Hinata shouted. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened before the Hokage stood and ran outside the room, to greet her favorite blonde.

* * *

**Twenty minutes before**

A spiky blonde haired man was making his way down to Konohagakure. His hair was shoulder length and covered his entire forehead and a bit with his eyes with blonde spikes. (**Do I have to say it? Dangai Ichigo. That hairdo is awesome.**)

He had cerulean blue eyes with a black slit running down the middle. He had the faintest of 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

The man had a light tan complexion and a well defined jaw with no trace of baby fat in his face. Hutting from his lip was his lengthened canine teeth.

His eyes were set into a half lidded and bored expression, his mouth indifferent. The blonde man of 17 years old wore a crimson colored high collared zip up shortsleeved shirt. On the back was the black Uzumaki swirl.

Around his neck and hidden his shirt was a necklace. He wore a black cloth around his waist that fell to his knee's and a crimson rope like belt that was tied around him fully. Tucked behind him in the belt was his Chokuto.

The blonde wore black Shinobi pants and black Anbu style sandals with black kneeguards. He also wore black wrist warmers. This was Naruto Uzumaki, The S-ranked criminal Juubi.

The teen stood 6'2 and had a well defined muscular body to which many girls could attest to. His companion would be on of them.

Speaking of his companion, it was a woman with fire long curly hair that stood 5'8. Her hair really was as red as flames and stopped at her mid back. She had a bang that covered some of her left eye, showing that both her eyes were a golden amber with a black slit in the middle.

She like Naruto had a tan complexion and 3 whisker marks on her cheeks. Fangs jutted from her lip, also, like Naruto. She had pouty kissable lips that were set into a thin line. Her eyes weren't half lidded like Naruto's but showed she was bored as well.

She had an incredible figure that most average women, would die for. Most men would kill to be with her, but she only had eyes for one person.

The girl wore a tight black tanktop that didn't bother hiding her toned flat muscular stomach. She wore a red vest with the black Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Around her neck was necklace also. It was a circle but in the circle was a strange 6 pointed diamond. It was the necklace Naruto currently was wearing.

The girl wore black spandex shorts under a crimson skirt. She wore black knee high sandals that showed off her pretty red painted toenails.

She had curves in many right places, and in places most women couldn't even put. She had an impressive perfectly rounded and perky C-cup breasts, and a nice firm round bubble butt. Her legs ran for miles too.

This was Kurama Kitsune. Or better known as The Kyuubi no yoko.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. When are we going to arrive?" Kurama asked her ex-container. "Soon Kura-chan." Naruto answered his voice cool, calm and collected.

"But I'm bored. Couldn't we blow up that near by town?" Kurama asked with a pout. Naruto chuckled. "No we couldn't. And I'm bored too Kura-chan." Naruto admitted.

"Then how bout we race to the village?" Kurama grinned. Naruto shook his head. "Nope, we don't need to scare the guards shitless. They will feel your chakra a mile away." Naruto informed. Kurama pouted and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Wish I could have gone with Zabu-chan and Haku-chan. I bet their having fun." She muttered. Naruto chuckled once more.

"They are on a business meeting with Mei-chan. I doubt their having fun." Naruto smiled.

* * *

**Kiri**

Zabuza and Haku were currently in a meeting with Mei who had a bored look on her face as all three listened to the elders.

'This is so boring. Next time Naruto-sama offers me a buisness mission to Kiri or anywhere else, I'll tell him he can shove it up his…'

* * *

**With Naruto**

Kurama nodded in agreement. There was nothing worse than going on a boring business trip, in any country.

"Well what about Fu-chan and Chomei-chan?" Kurama asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nope, they are keeping eyes on Iwa, trying to find a weakness in their defenses." Naruto replied.

Kurama sighed in annoyance. She already knew what everyone else in their large group was doing.

Lots of things changed since the incident in Exodia's tomb. The main thing for her was, She was free! Kurama grinned at the thought and Naruto glanced at her and smiled, knowing what she was thinking about.

The main thing for Naruto was, he got stronger, however couldn't control his power. Exodia taught all of them how to use their new powers. The power of Orichalcos. Thanks to the seal, those within the seal were able to unlock their hidden power.

Haku is now a master ice user. She was called many nicknames by their peers. The total ice defense, Ice angel, and such but the one she stuck to and loved was the one Naruto gave her. Hyou-hime.

Zabuza was a master at Water jutsu, but not a blood bender or on a level like Tobirama Senju by any means. He was just able to use water jutsu much more easily, his strength with his cleaver sword was also magnificent.

Kurama was a master at fire and was declared a Fire bender of the Azure flames, like Naruto. She was able to convert her Youki into chakra to which she already had and was able to spread that un needed charka around the entire country of whirlpool, bringing back life and such.

Naruto was the one who gotten the strongest. The different colored books were called Mamodo books, or demon books. Each book had their own spell of unknown power. Naruto was only able to master three books.

The Red book, last owner was Zatch bell. The grey purplish book, last owner Brago and the last book. The black book, last owner, Exodia.

The blonde was able to read and learn every spell without trouble. Now he was currently on the Magenta book, last owner Zofis.

The blonde also took in very large interest in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Although he was forced to learn Kenjutsu if he wanted to wield Exodia, his Zanpakuto.

That was also another thing the four got once Exodia was free, Zanpakuto. A Sentient spiritual blade. Exodia was Naruto's. Kubikiribocho, which all of them just called Kubi, was Zabuza's Zapakuto.

Haku Zapakuto ironically enough is named Hyou-hime. Kurama's Zapakuto was similar to herself. Kitsune-hime.

As time passed on Naruto searched out for those who see the truth like Exodia said and was surprised to find many. Mei Termui, and Samui being one of them.

Naruto secretly rebuilt Uzushio, and made it the capitol of his future empire. And Naruto was quite happy to say he had a lively village. Of course it took causing some terror under a henge to do it but hey, no one said he had to be honest about it.

In fact Naruto basically made them Loyal to him and him only, but he didn't pull a Danzo had them become emotionless puppets. He just forced them to serve him. Made good practice for later.

So far he had lots of small villages in his own village. But he didn't feel like going into details. Lets just say Taki isn't as… fresh and filled with clean oxegyne and water as it used to be.

Eh, not his problem.

"Finally!" Kurama cheered as they could see the gates of Konoha. "So we stick with the plan?" Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. "It will take a couple months at best. Once I have eliminated the threats Konoha poses to me, I will rule it." Naruto smirked.

Kurama grinned and latched onto his arm. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Kurama asked with a smile. Naruto leaned down and captured her lips softly before facing forward.

"I love you as well, Kura-hime." Naruto stated as they walked towards the village.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Izumo and Kotetsu demanded. Naruto looked at them. "Naruto Uzumaki, returning to Konoha from 3 year training mission." Naruto informed making their eyes wide.

"And you?" Kotetsu asked Kurama. "She's a guest of mine. This is Kurama Kitsune. May we head to Hokage tower and report?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah." Izumo stated making Naruto nod and walk off.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu asked. "Yes Kotetsu?" Izumo asked. "Was that the spiky blonde brat who used to wear that kill me orange tracksuit and shout 'I'm gonna be Hokage Dattebayo' all the time?" Kotetsu asked.

"Probably. I was focused on the hot babe he brought back." Izumo grinned. "Yeah me too. Ah well." Kotetsu shrugged as he sat back and started whistling.

Naruto and Kurama walked down the street of Konoha, ignoring the looks of confusion and lust from both parties.

It wasn't till they stopped after Naruto just pass by someone he instantly recognized. The same person was frozen also while Kurama looked confused.

Both teen boys spun around and yelled at each other.

"NARUTO/SASUKE!"

* * *

**There is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be a lemon with Tsunade and maybe Kurama. We will also be seeing what Naruto has been doing over the last three years.**

**Also the idea with Exodia and Orichalcos was just too good to pass up, I had no choice. My brother was watching Yu-gi-oh yesterday and I just had too. **

**Anyway here it the new Harem.**

**Tsunade**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Haku**

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui**

**Fu**

**Female Nanabi**

**Temari**

**Mikoto?**

**Kushina?**

**Female Gaara?**

**Those are the girls that I have decided to have. However the three bottom ones are up to you guys. Depends on what you put in your review, also I will have a poll. Don't worry about Female Gaara, I know how to handle that kind of situation.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Nidaime Juubi is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Here is the chapter of Naruto's Legend! So I have the winners of the poll. So I will tell you by putting the harem. I'm pretty sure that I didn't forget anyone. Whoever is on here are the girls in the harem.**

**Tsunade**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Haku**

**Mei**

**Fu**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Temari**

**Yup those are it. I decided not to add anybody from Kumo as I have plans for the village. I promise not to add anyone else. However I will be adding female members to his army and such.**

**Anyway lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Both teens stared at each other with shock glares, if that makes any sense. Naruto started to size up Sasuke while the Uchiha was doing the same with him.

The raven haired boy was just as tall as Naruto if not a inch taller. He still kept his hair in the same style. He wore a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wore dark grey Shinobi pants taped at the ankles, with black Shinobi sandals. Sasuke also had a white sash tied around his waist. If Naruto had to give a guest Sasuke was in his Uchiha attire, meaning this wasn't his usual outfit.

Kurama watched with amusement as she watched the two boys glare at each other but they eased up, straightening their posture somewhat, but still on guard.

The red headed vixen sighed, giving a mental countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

In a blur both boys were gone only to reappear on a roof, their fists clashed together. They both jumped back and charged again. Sasuke activated his sharingan and tried giving a sweep kick to Naruto but the blonde jumped and gave a snap kick to Sasuke's head, sending him crashing back.

The blonde landed on the ground with a smirk but it soon faded as heard the familiar chirping. The blonde blinked in surprise as he saw a spear shoot out from him, but nothing happened as it froze in place.

Sasuke who was controlling the spear was in surprise as he didn't stop the spear, he wanted it to run through his rivals head, but why did it stop?

Before he knew what was going on the spear dispersed revealing Naruto's whose eyes flashed before turning back to their regular blue.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke demanded but received no answer. Instead Naruto just smirked and held out his right hand. Before the Uchiha's very eyes a Rasengan formed, and kept forming.

The Rasengan just kept getting bigger till it was the size of Naruto's head. Suddenly it shrunk into the size of a regular sized ball. But the sphere wasn't blue.

It was a grayish color, almost black. Then whips of chakra started to pop off the ball till it formed a belt, making it looking like an atom. However the lines were a bright green, lastly was the blades that formed around the Rasengan.

This was also light green. Then a whistling sound was heard but Sasuke didn't know where it came from. All of this happened in the span of 30 seconds, showing how much mastery Naruto had over this new version of Rasengan.

Not one to back down from a challenge Sasuke stood and went through three hand signs to form a Chidori. The lightning jutsu was wild for a few seconds before it was tamed, however the chirping got louder.

The two stared at each other for about another 30 seconds before they shot at each other at high speeds, cocking back their respective jutsu.

As they tried to collide both of their wrists were grasped and were both swung away off the building. As they went flying they looked at the person who did it and expected Kakashi who interrupted them once more like before but it was instead Kurama who was not pleased.

Naruto groaned in annoyance before dispelling his Rasengan and safely landing on another building, Sasuke followed his example. The two were on opposite buildings while Kurama stood in between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You don't see each other for about 3 years and the first thing you do when you do see each other is try and kill each other! Naruto! What the fuck?!

"Are you trying to blow up Konoha? You know that Jutsu is not right to use in an enclosed environment!" Kurama scolded him while he sighed and straightened his posture.

"Hmph, I had it under control." Naruto waved her off while she rolled her eyes at him. That was right when Tsunade and Anbu landed on the building.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tsunade demanded. Kurama sighed in frustration before answering.

"These two shit heads thought it was a great idea to fight to the death and nearly blow Konoha up." Kurama informed. Tsunade looked from between a glaring Sasuke and a bored looking Naruto.

Her heart leapt in joy when she saw her love but had to keep her emotions in check. Except for one. Anger. Anger at for not letting her know he was safe for the past couple of months.

That was the only reason. She could care less if Konoha was destroyed, Naruto was the only reason she came back in the first place.

But she had to keep appearance's up.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You come back for two minutes and you're already causing havoc?!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto stared at her with a blank look. Understanding what she was really saying.

'YOU ASS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?!' Naruto picked his ear in response.

"Well my bad, I just figured it was normal to fight Konoha ninja since I have been doing it on my journeys." Naruto shrugged with a nonchalant attitude.

Tsunade sighed as she looked around, looking for any damage. The only damage was the brick wall Naruto slapped Sasuke into but that was it. She looked to the Konoha tokubetsu jonin and sighed.

"Both of you in my office. Oh and Naruto, welcome back." She gave him an apparent warm smile but Naruto knew better. That smile appeared warm to others but the blonde Uzumaki knew that smile meant,

'This isn't finished.'

He sighed in response. Naruto figured she was just really worried about him, instead of thinking she was trying to make him whipped. No one, whipped Naruto Uzumaki.

Before everyone left, Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look that said they will finish later. It was a rival thing.

* * *

After getting chewed out by Tsunade for about an hour, the Hokage ordered Shizune to arrange a council much to Naruto's ire, but he stayed silent anyway.

Sasuke left with a bow only leaving Naruto, Kurama and Tsunade. The Godaime dismissed the Anbu already so it was just them. Now they were all just staring at each other till Naruto scratched his head with a grimace.

"Why are we just standing here? We all know I can't stand in a spot for too long. So can I leave?" Naruto asked the Hokage who rolled her eyes but shook her head.

"No, you can't. You have to wait till the meeting starts. I'm not sure Anbu will be able to find you if you leave." Tsunade stated receiving a nod from Kurama.

"Isn't that the point? Anyway Tsu-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked. Tsunade glared at Naruto but before she could rant, Shizune came back in and told them the council was ready.

Naruto grunted before he turned around and walked out the room with Kurama and Tsunade behind him. The three along with Shizune went to the council room where all members were present.

Naruto was a bit surprised to see the Rookie nine were present with their parents save for Sasuke, he even saw Sakura which made his stomach churn in anger.

Naruto however gave his attention to the 3 old fart bags sitting on the sides of the Hokage's seat. Naruto stared blankly at them while Kurama stood by his side, with a blank look as well.

Tsunade sat in her seat and nodded her head for the meeting to start.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we see you have returned. Anything you want to tell us on your trip?" Koharu asked. Naruto stared blankly at her before he shrugged.

"Nope, nothing really. I left, I traveled, fucked some girls, got high, fucked some more, and came back. Nothing really much happened." Naruto smirked as he could see Kurama blush lightly along with Tsunade but no one noticed.

"So you haven't got stronger at all?" Danzo asked. Naruto sighed before he spoke.

"How about you just tell me why I found about my heritage just now and yet the whole village knows?" Naruto demanded making everyone stiffen.

"Yeah think I didn't know? Please, I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki. I can do whatever I want now right?" Naruto asked. The elders glared at him before Homura spoke.

"Please Naruto, refrain from using such language. And no, you can not do whatever you want. Since you are the last Namikaze, that means you must take the Namikaze seat as clan head." Homura explained.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the empty seat. The blonde looked back at them and shrugged.

"Whatever." Naruto stated. He walked over to the Namikaze seat and sat down with his face impassive and his arms crossed. Koharu figured it was a good time to ask about his whereabouts and strength.

"Naruto-san…" After calling his name Koharu was given a glare from Naruto.

"Before you start questioning me on my trip lets get one thing straight. Cut the Naruto-san shit because I know you all hate me and destest the fact I am Minato Namikaze's son. Trust me, I do too. Now it's either Naruto or nothing at all, understand?" Naruto glared at them.

"Now who are you to tell us what to do brat?! You may be Yondaime-sama's son but that doesn't give you the right to talk to the honorable council like that!" A civilian scolded.

Naruto blinked before he outright laughed at him. The council was confused while Kurama and Tsunade sighed as they knew this was coming.

"Honorable? Is that what you think? First off there is no such thing as honorable and if there is it certainly isn't this dumbass council. Second of all I'm not talking to you like this because I'm the fucking Yondaime's son, no I'm talking like this because I am Naruto Fucking Uzumaki bitch!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"All you are is fucking puny civilian who can't do shit, can't even wipe your ass right that's why you and the rest of these bastards smell like shit! You civilians shouldn't even be here since this is Shinobi affairs, but since I'm nothing but a fucking genin, I can't say shit about it! But next time you need to know your fucking place maggot!" Naruto ranted, ending it with a fierce glare.

Naruto sat back down in a huff and grumbled to himself as everyone besides his secret mates stared agape at him. This couldn't be the same Naruto Uzumaki. The same one who used to wear Orange and pull pranks on everyone in the village.

"Now back to the reason I'm here. I have things to do, I don't have time to waste on your crusty asses. Speak." Naruto ordered. As much as they didn't want to listen to the order they had no choice but too.

"Three years ago before you're planned banishment, Tsunade…"

"It's Hokage-sama to you." Naruto interrupted Homura. The man looked confused so Naruto continued.

"No one gives a shit if you are the teammate of Sarutobi, the old fart is dead. Even then no one cared. You were able to get away with not calling him by his title due to having close ties with him. However last time I checked, you don't have such ties to Tsunade-sama."

"Not calling her Hokage-sama when you are part of the village is treason. Are you somehow plotting against the hokage, old man?" Naruto glared into his eyes that slightly widened.

Homura looked back to Tsunade who had a small smug smirk on her face but other than that was impassive. He looked back to Naruto and shook his head.

"No. As I was saying, three years ago before you're planned banishment was to take place, Hokage-sama sent you on a three year training trip. We wish to know what you have been doing all this time." Homura stated as Naruto continued to give a bored look.

"I don't see how it is any of your business of what I have been doing. The only people who have the right to question my whereabouts is Hokage-sama and the Fire Daimyo, no one else. Not you old shits, or the shinobi council and definitely not the fucking civilians." Naruto replied.

"We have a right to know!" Koharu stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh? Just like you have the right to banish ninja? Fuck you! You are nothing but an old ugly ass hag that needs to hurry up and die! Having you three around is bad for Konoha, but it's not my choice in what to do with you three." Naruto scowled.

Koharu looked quite offended to what Naruto just said while Danzo was inwardly pissed at the boys behavior. Naruto stood and looked at Tsunade.

"Can I please go now? This is a waste of my fucking time." Naruto growled. Tsunade gave a short nod but before he could move she spoke.

"Yes however you are to report to training ground 7 in 2 hours. Dismissed." Naruto gave a mock salute in response before he busted into green flames. Kurama who was amused the whole meeting merely sighed with a giggle and busted into red flames.

"I still don't believe that is Yondaime-sama's son. He was more respectful." A civilian stated. The others agreed while Tsunade rolled her eyes and dismissed the council.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Spotted in training ground 7, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed was no one other than Naruto. However his outfit was completely different.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a crimson scarf tied around his neck. He also wore white medical tape around his forearms with hidden seals on them. His bottom half sported slightly baggy black Anbu style pants with black Anbu style shoes. Strapped diagonally to his back was his Chokuto.

Sitting above him on a tree branch was Kurama who still wore the same outfit and was currently reading a magazine. It wasn't until Naruto opened his eyes to see his old teammates and sensei walking towards him.

Sasuke wore the same outfit a small glare on his face. Kakashi was the same as usual but was reading a green covered Icha Icha book. And Sakura was different yet the same. **(Shippuden outfit)**

Naruto read their chakra reserves and wasn't surprised. Out of all of them Sasuke's was the one that grew the most. Kakashi grew some while Sakura was maybe low jounin level while Sasuke was about Anbu captain.

"So how was your trip Naruto?" Kakashi asked wanting to break the silence. Naruto however didn't answer him and looked to his left where he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Shizune walk towards him.

"What is this? Some kind of intervention?" Naruto demanded coldly. Tsunade shook her head.

"No baka. The council really wanted to test you and I did as well. So I asked Team 7 to come along." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked at them then back at her.

"I will kill them. Hopefully you brought more than these three?" Naruto asked. Sakura seemed a little put off by that statement and spoke her mind.

"What do you mean you will kill us? Were you're teammates and I'm sure you haven't gotten that strong in three years Naruto." Sakura scoffed lightly. Kurama just chuckled as she shook her head.

"First off bitch, like I said three years ago, we are not teammates, we are not friends, and we are barely even associates. So don't go around acting and saying that we are because we're not."

"Second off, don't compare me to you. I don't what the fuck you have been doing these last three years and I don't care. But I know that I have gotten stronger than all of you. Only Sasuke can maybe match up to me on his best and my worst day." Naruto listed off with a glare before turning back to Tsunade.

"Did you?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded in response.

"About 12 more signatures are on their way Naruto-kun and closing." Kurama spoke up as she flipped the page. Naruto raised a brow as he also counted 12.

"You said you were as strong as me right? So why not take on all of them?" Tsunade smirked. Jiraiya and Shizune sighed, worried about Naruto. They also doubted Naruto got as strong as he says he is in three years as well.

"What's my job?" Naruto asked her as he leaned against the tree again. Tsunade smiled as she was glad Naruto accepted the facts.

"Beat them. You are to disable all of them. But no cutting off limbs as Konoha still needs it's forces." Tsunade stated. Naruto nodded as he looked up towards Kurama.

"Are you joining in Kura-chan?" Naruto asked. Kurama shook her head and explained her reasoning's.

"If I joined in they would be totally outclassed. You can handle them by yourself." Kurama informed, earning a nod from Naruto and small glares from team 7.

Not too long after blurs were seen before they were revealed to be the rest of the rookie 9, team Gai and the sensei's of said rookies.

Naruto took in all of their appearances as they also sized him up. Naruto knew Kiba was going to say something stupid, Hinata would blush, Ino would giggle, Shikamaru would mutter troublesome while Lee and Gai screamed about his youth.

Kurama gained a tick mark as all this happened at once and annoyed that Naruto was completely right making him give a small smirk.

"Alright enough chit chat, lets get this shit done. I have a lady to fuck up there in a bit and I don't have time to waste with you losers." Naruto stated as he stretched.

Everyone's eye twitched while the ladies blushed about the…sexual comment. Hinata glared at Kurama who just giggled with a light blush on her face.

"Who the fuck you think you are Uzumaki? Do you think your some kind of god or something?" Kiba demanded with a growl. Naruto scoffed at him in response.

"God? No. I just know that I'm stronger than you all. Call it arrogance if you want but it's the truth. And I am Naruto fucking Uzumaki bitch!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba growled at him and charged with Akamaru. Naruto blurred out of sight as Kiba destroyed the tree much to Kurama's annoyance.

"Hey dog shit! Watch what the fuck your hitting!" Kurama yelled at him as she moved to a different tree but close enough to keep an eye on Naruto.

"Fine then, start before I even tell you to. Dumbasses. Begin!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto had to duck under a kick from Lee while Gai tried using Dynamic entry. However Naruto grabbed Lee's other leg from underneath and threw him at Gai causing the two to go flying back.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru spun at Naruto. The blonde simply dodged the attack with a front flip and quickly pulled out his blade to block against Sasuke's attack.

Doing a fast leg sweep, Sasuke fell onto the ground while Naruto did a spinning snap kick to Asuma who tried hitting him from behind. The blonde noticed something was falling towards him and back flipped out of the way with Sasuke to dodge Sakura's punch.

His eyes widened when a crater was made and snapped his eyes to Tsunade for answers who merely shrugged. His grunted in annoyance and vowed to solve that later. Sakura's strength was a variable he was not counting on but all Naruto needed to do is change the equation slightly.

He landed on a tree and stood there analyzing the situation. His eyes darted around scanning for any openings till he felt the tree shake. He looked down to see that Choji was ripping the tree's roots of the ground.

Naruto quickly slapped an cloaked explosive tag on the tree before he jumped away from the tree right as it exploded.

"CHOJI!" Ino screamed right as Naruto landed on the ground and looked behind him.

"Shadow tendril jutsu!" Naruto glanced behind him to see a swarm of black shadow tendrils ready to strike him. As they came towards him easily and quickly sliced through them like butter.

As he did this he ran towards Shikamaru who grunted and tried to use his signature jutsu only to be tugged by the collar from behind and thrown away like a rag doll.

"Fire style: Great fire blaze!" Naruto and his clone chanted, spewing out a wild stream of red hot flames.

"Water style: Water dragon bullet!" Kakashi yelled, countering Naruto's fire. Said teen grabbed his clone's arm and chucked it towards the sky.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Gai yelled, "Whirpool spin!" The clone Naruto returned, effectivly blocking and countering Gai's Taijutsu technique.

Naruto smirked before he felt his chakra shift a bit. His eyes narrowed as he found himself trapped to a tree. From the tree came Kurenai who pressed a Kunai to his neck in the Genjutsu and the real world.

"Surrender." Kurenai ordered. By this time everyone was around the two who stood in the center of the field with smirks on their faces.

'Naruto may have gotten better at everything else…' 'But Genjutsu is still his weakness.' Everyone thought.

But imagine their surprise when Naruto's chakra flared and blasted everyone back. Sasuke cursed as he was safe and lunged towards Naruto who instantly blocked his attack.

"You think I only trained in Kenjutsu? Please. Like I said before, you can not beat me!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly flipped back and blurred through hand signs.

"Wind style: Great air bullet!" Naruto yelled, shooting out a wind blast at Sasuke who grunted in pain as he was thrown back.

Naruto on instinct evaded Sakura's punch and Lee's kick. Naruto ducked to the ground and swept them off their feet. Jumping back he had to spin around and push out his palms as he saw Kiba and Akamaru try to attack him.

"Shinra Tensei!" The two were instantly repelled back as Naruto landed on the ground and had to move his head from Neji's strike. Imagine the blondes surprise when Hinata joined in the fray behind Naruto.

With the Two hyuugas in front and behind him Naruto had to rapidly dodge all their joint attack strikes. This was the only thing that made him sweat a bit from having to move his body this rapid.

"Chidori Nagishi!" Naruto yelled as black lightning erputed from his body, shocking and pushing back the Hyuuga cousins.

Naruto quickly jumped back as Asuma came at him wildly. Naruto easily dodged his strikes but wondered where this was going till he heard a faint buzzing sound.

'Damn it! I forgot about bug boy!' Naruto thought before he threw his sword into the air and gave quick jabs to Asuma's body making him slump to the ground in confusion and pain.

After Naruto caught his blade and sliced the tree behind him in half and kicked it towards the swarm of bugs.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!" Naruto yelled blowing out the single stream of fire at the tree which finally reached the bugs. Once the flames made contact with the tree an explosion was scene as it ignited all the insects.

Shino's eyes widened as that was not what he expected at all. Naruto smirked but it quickly turned to a scowl when he couldn't move.

"Shadow possesion success. Give up Naruto!" Shikamaru ordered. Naruto grunted in annoyance and refusal causing Shikamaru to sigh and nod to Ino who got into a stance.

"Mind body torture!" Ino chanted as she tried to torture Naruto. However Naruto had enough of what was going on and dissappeared in a black greenish flash.

"W-where d-did he go?" Shikamaru asked in shock, thinking he just witnessed the Yondaime's jutsu.

Naruto however appeared right on the tree branch where Kurama was reading her magzine.

"Having fun Naru-kun?" Kurama asked, flipping the page. Naruto scowled in annoyance.

"No, this is fucking annoying. I want to go full out but I can't kill them." Naruto stated. Kurama shrugged in response.

"I say go for it and pay for the consequences later." Kurama suggested Naruto scowled as he stood straight with a shake of his head. He watched as his many opponents grouped up with various wounds.

The one damaged the most was Choji who had some burns on his person. Everyone else was looking at him with glares, plotting a way for him to come down and fight.

The silence was ended when Sasuke spoke.

"You bastard! I can tell when you are going easy! You are against more than 8 of us! So why are you not going full out?!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto's eyes traced back to him to see his Sharingan was activated.

"Because you are all children. Children who are still living in their silly little dreams. I have grown up during my absence. Why should I, an adult who has realized the truth, go full attack on children like you? Pathetic." Naruto scoffed.

This seemed to anger all of them with Hinata being the only exception, although she was hurt. They were all wondering what happened to the Naruto they used to know? And what did he mean silly little dreams?!

"What separates you from us?!" Kiba demanded. Naruto closed his eyes as he folded his arms. Kurama looked up from her read as Naruto finally opened his eyes and his power was suffocating them.

"You all have silly little dreams of peace and happiness, thinking the world will be unified. Tell me do you honestly think Konoha is one of the good guys?" Naruto asked and the chunin nodded while the elder ones looked away.

"Wrong." Naruto replied.

"Konoha is good! We are good people who care about others!"  
Ino yelled. Naruto turned is glare on her as he spoke.

"There is no such thing. We are Shinobi, we are born to kill, to lie and deceive. We do whatever it takes to get the mission done. It's only our emotions that keep us from being mindless drones and power that keeps us intact. I don't have to explain myself to you all." Naruto shook his head as a black greenish aura surrounded him.

"It's time to end this." Naruto told them as his eyes shifted to his Rinnegan. Sasuke and Kiba roared as they charged at Naruto in rage.

Naruto watched impassively as the others followed.

He quickly blurred out of sight to punch Kurenai in the gut and kick Choji in the face. Naruto then back flipped away as Kakashi came charging at him with a Chidori, Sasuke doing the same on the other side.

His eyes narrowed before the aura manifested into tangible chakra, a cage of ribs engulfed in blackish green flames protecting Naruto. Both Chidori's met with the rib cage before two skeleton arms snatched the two men squeezed them a bit before throwing them away.

The arms soon disappeared as everyone watched the ribs slowly disappear also with confusion written all over their face. Naruto was frowning, upset he showed them more than he wanted.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba asked. Naruto did a half sign before mist started to form. Team 7 instantly recognized the mist as they remembered Zabuza use it in the past.

However this mist was more thick and denser, they could barely see their own hands. Kakashi warned everyone to be on guard as they still had a job to do.

Sasuke tried dispelling the mist with his chakra but it didn't work and it kinda unnerved him.

Eyes were darting around everywhere as they tried looking for a way out or Naruto. Said blonde was standing back on the tree crouched as he watched them in slight amusement.

Not too long after the air started to get really cold making Ino and Sakura shiver while the others felt a bit cold. Suddenly something flashed and everyone was staring into wild blood red eyes that glared at them. As time passed 3 pairs of eyes were staring at each Konoha ninja.

"What is this?!" Ino asked as she felt they being stalk closer.

"Ice style: Frozen pack." Naruto whispered right as the Alpha ice wolf howled and the wolves went for the kill. As the wolves got closer the Shinobi could see them clearly if a bit blurry and were able to try and fight them off.

However every time they broke, some how they grew back. Sakura and Choji were punching and kicking the wolves breaking them right before more ice replaced the broken piece.

Sasuke had enough and jumped into the air. Blurring through hand signs he blew out a giant fireball, to destroy the wolves and clear the mist. The others were lucky enough to dodge the fire and find a way out.

Naruto was slightly impressed but he had enough. The blonde hopped off the tree and gazed at the tired ninja with amusement.

Raising his sword vertically Naruto spoke.

"Unlock the chains to the forbidden gates, Exodia."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

The blackish greenish aura that surrounded Naruto faded away. He had his back to the pure destruction he caused. The ground was filled with craters, torn tree's and more. The area behind him was desolate and dead, no sign of beautiful life.

Scattered around were the unconscious bodies of the Rookie nine and their sensei's. Most of them had their clothes ripped and had nearly fatal wounds, while Naruto, didn't have a scratch.

Said teen looked up to the tree in front of him to see a smirking Kurama, a impassive Tsunade and flabbergasted Jiraiya and Shizune.

Naruto sheathed his blade and walked forward.

"So, what's my rank?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and long to be updated. This story kinda had writers block but I got through it, for now. Anyway, I didn't reveal Naruto's released form for a reason, but it is badass to say the least.**

**Anyway, later people! REVIEW!**


	4. AN

**Okay so hopefully this AN won't be long, but I just want to let you guys know that the Lemon story with a plot! Has been released. Earlier today actually. Now there is no lemon in the first chapter, but there is one in the next upcoming chapter.**

**Also since the story is a mass crossover you are probably wondering what worlds will be introduced for sure. I can tell you which ones. And I will! But these are not in order by the way.**

**Sekirei**

**Bleach**

**Dragonball Z**

**Pokemon**

**Avatar:Last airbender**

**Shaman king**

**Girls Bravo**

**Soul Eater**

**Those are for sure, but not in that order. If you have suggestions throw them at me with a P.M, but they can't be crappy or something no one has never heard of before.**

**Lastly, expect Naruto to be god-like by the end of the story, just saying.**


End file.
